Marry You
by Silver Andante
Summary: Terpaut untuk menjadi satu dalam ikatan suci yang menyatukan mereka. Di hadapan Tuhan, malaikat, Raja dan Ratu, para menteri juga para ksatria—mereka bertukar janji. Dipersatukan dalam satu takdir, untuk saling menjaga, untuk saling melengkapi. Rath/Cesia


**Marry You**

Rath Illuser and Cesia

**Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami**

* * *

Hari ini kerajaan naga merayakan perayaan besar menyambut persatuan kedua insan yang akan meneruskan kerajaan naga. Bangsa naga, manusia, peri bahkan para _yokai_ yang tunduk pada cahaya naga ikut melantunkan doa untuk para anggota kerajaan pada waktu itu. Di depan altar putih itu, dua insan terpaut untuk menjadi satu dalam ikatan suci yang menyatukan mereka. Di hadapan Tuhan, malaikat, Raja dan Ratu, para menteri juga para ksatria—mereka bertukar janji. Dipersatukan dalam satu takdir, untuk saling menjaga, untuk saling melengkapi.

Senyuman itu tulus, tangisan itu tulus. Kebahagiaan mereka terbaur menjadi satu dalam hangatnya genggaman tangan itu. Rath Illuser dan Cesia. Mereka berdua saling mendekatkan diri—menyambut selesainya ucapan janji mereka. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah kedua bibir itu terpisah.

Dan kini, secara resmi kerajaan naga mempunyai Raja dan Ratu yang baru.

.

.

.

"Hei, Rath! Selamat kau sudah bukan bocah kecil lagi! Hahaha!" Thatz mengalungkan lengannya di leher Rath setelah acara penting berakhir, tetapi Rune di sebelahnya memukul puncak kepala Thatz dengan cepat.

_Bugh!_

"Kemana sopan santunmu, Thatz!" Rune menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya setelah memukul Thatz yang sedang memegang kepalanya—kesakitan. Sementara Rath hanya tertawa melihat hal itu. Sebenarnya Rath sudah bilang kalau ia tidak suka dengan formalitas, apalagi oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Rune. Aku sudah bilang aku tak suka formalitas."

"Tapi My Lord-" Sebelum Rune dapat meneruskan perkataannya, Rath sudah menepuk pundaknya dan memberikannya senyuman. Rune mengerti dan membungkuk—menghormati Rajanya itu. Cesia tersenyum kepada ketiga orang itu. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyesal sudah bertemu dan mengenal orang-orang hebat ini.

"Lagipula aku tak menyangka akan menikahi nenek sihir ini. Hahaha." Rath menunjuk Cesia yang ada di sampingnya, sementara itu Cesia mendadak menatap Rath dengan tajam setelah mendengarnya. Rune dan Thatz yang mengerti aura-aura hitam sudah datang pun meneguk ludahnya.

"Sepertinya kami sudah selesai. Kami akan ikut bergabung dalam pesta sekarang. Kami permisi…" Rune dan Thatz pergi menuju ke kumpulan orang yang ada di halaman kerajaan, meninggalkan pasangan Raja dan Ratu itu untuk beradaptasi dengan status baru mereka.

"Ah, mereka pergi…" Rath memandang teman-teman seperjuangannya dengan pasrah. Pasalnya ia kini harus berduaan dengan Cesia yang—Eh? Mengapa ia merasakan aura hitam di belakang tubuhnya? Ahh, menyeramkan sekali.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, My Lord?" Cesia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—marah.

Rath menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut dan tertawa hambar. "Ehehe, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Sungguh."

Cesia luluh tapi belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan Rath. Ia berjalan mendekati Rath dan menggenggam kedua sisi wajah rajanya itu dengan lembut. Ia mengamati kedua bola mata teduh itu tenang, sementara Rath tersenyum lembut.

"Kau mau kucium lagi?" tanyanya menggoda Cesia, wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan melepaskan kedua tangannya. Namun sebelum tangan itu jatuh ke sisi badan Cesia, Rath menggenggamnya—menaruh lagi kedua tangan itu ke tempatnya semula. Ia memejamkan matanya—merasa tenang saat Cesia melakukan hal ini. Cesia tahu ini sisi kekanak-kanakan Rath.

"Thatz benar, Rath. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau seharusnya lebih bisa serius seperti Lord Lykouleon. Dan terlebih lagi, kau penerusnya sekarang." Rath hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban atas kata-kata yang Cesia ucapkan. Rath tahu dan lebih tahu dari semua orang bahwa ia harus menanggung semua nyawa dalam lingkup kerajaan ini. Ia sudah memikirkannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku adalah diriku. Kau mengerti itu." Rath melepas genggaman Cesia dan berjalam menuju halaman depan—dimana pesta diadakan, meninggalkan Cesia yang termangu di tempatnya berada.

"Hei, Cesia. Kau ingin kesana bersamaku?" Rath menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya. Cesia tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan hangat Rath dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja, My Lord."

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, malam mulai datang. Angin tak berhembus kencang. Musim semi membuat semuanya terlihat hangat dan terang. Tetheus dan Ruwalk berkeliling menjaga gerbang setelah pesta selesai. Sementara Thatz dan Rune sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sementara kedua orang peran utama dalam pesta hari ini sudah berada di ruangan mereka yang baru.

Keduanya berada dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa, namun mereka tak memperlihatkannya. Rath orang bertama yang berdiri dan melepas mantelnya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Cesia tersentak dan menoleh pada Rath.

"Kau mau kemana?" Rath menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Cesia yang terduduk di ranjang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku akan memanggil Cernozura untuk membawakanku _wine_. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau lebih menyukaiku pada saat mabuk, bukan?"

Cesia menatap pintu yang tertutup dan Rath yang telah pergi mengambil _wine_, ia mengedip-mengedipkan matanya sebentar. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersentak lalu melebarkan matanya. "RATH!"

Sementara itu Rath berjalan di lorong sambil tertawa kecil setelah mendengarkan teriakan Cesia yang memanggilnya. Ia yakin pasti Cesia sudah merona sekarang. Rath hanya menggoda Cesia saja, tujuan aslinya adalah untuk mencari udara segar supaya ia dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya pada dinding batas yang pendek. Rath menghela napas lega.

Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"My Lord…" Ruwalk memanggilnya dan ikut duduk di samping Rath. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Rath menghela napas lagi dan menoleh ke pria berambut hitam panjang itu. "Belum."

Jawaban singkat dari Rath membuat Ruwalk tersenyum, ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Rath—tak memperdulikan pemiliknya yang merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Baginya, Rath tetap masih menjadi anak kecil walau status Raja dari bangsa naga sudah disandangnya. Oh, maafkan ketidak sopanannya terhadap Sang Raja.

Tadinya Ruwalk sudah kembali dari tugasnya untuk menemani Tetheus untuk mengecek keamanan gerbang, ia dan Tetheus selesai setelah memastikan bahwa beberapa prajurit sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjaga gerbang bergantian. Namun ia tak menyangka akan bertemu penerus sahabatnya ini—Lykouleon—yang terduduk sambil menghela napas di pinggir lorong.

"Kenapa?" Ruwalk bertanya setelah melepaskan usapannya dari rambut Rath. Sementara Rath menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, Ruwalk dapat melihat rona kemerahan sekilas dari wajah Rath.

"A-aku, aku hanya sedikit… canggung." Rath menjawab dengan nada berbisik, namun Ruwalk dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan karena hal itu, ia harus menahan tawanya agar tak mengganggu orang lain pada saat itu. Rath berdecak kesal.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Lykouleon, Rath." Ruwalk kembali tersenyum kepada Rath. "Kembalilah, Cesia pasti menunggumu…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Rath segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menemui Cesia. Ruwalk memandang Rath sampai pemuda itu menghilang lalu memejamkan matanya. "Lihatlah Lykouleon, dia sangat mirip denganmu dalam beberapa hal."

Ruwalk kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri tanpa menyadari Lykouleon yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya.

.

.

.

_Cklek,_

"Apakah kau sudah tidur, Cesia?"

Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup setelah Rath masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dirinya mendapati Cesia yang berbaring dengan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Rath tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati lemari di samping tempat tidur. Ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Cesia setelah berganti pakaian. Tubuh Cesia membelakangi Rath, dan Rath tahu pemaisurinya itu kesal padanya.

"Cesia. Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Berbaliklah, aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Rath menggeser tubuhnya semakin dekat. Kedua tangannya menelusuri punggung dan bahu Cesia. Tak cukup, ia menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada punggung Cesia—manja. Ah, Rath seperti anak kecil yang minta diperhatikan, bukan? Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

Pergerakan tubuh Cesia menandakan wanita itu mau menurutinya dan ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya sebentar untuk itu. Rath tersenyum lebar setelah melihat wajah Cesia yang merona. Ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Cesia. Rath bisa menghirup dengan dekat harum tubuh permaisurinya itu.

"Kau tak minum _wine_ kan, Rath?" Cesia bertanya sambil mendongak menghadap wajah Rath setelah tak mendapati bau _wine_ dari tubuh pemuda itu. Sementara Rath menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban tidak.

"Tapi aku mabuk harum tubuhmu…" Rath mendekap semakin erat tubuh Cesia yang tersenyum setelah mendengarkan kata-kata itu.

"Sejak kapan Lord Rath ini menjadi gombal, huh?"

Cesia membalas peluka Rath tak kalah erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Rath. Kehangatan pelukan itu membuat mereka terbuai dan memiolih tak melepasnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Rath meregangkannya dan memerangkap Cesia di bawahnya.

"Malam ini tak selesai sampai disini, bukan?" Rath berkata dengan senyuman menggoda di wajahnya. Cesia semakin merona, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Rath dan mendorongnya lembut hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Kini Rath memiliki wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Cesia.

"Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan lebih awal, My Lord…"

Dan kini, kedua insan itu benar-benar bersatu hingga fajar menjelang. Rath terbangun mendapati Cesia yang masih tidur disampingnya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Cesia lembut. Menyenandungkan kata cinta yang sedari tadi malam dilantunkannya. Lalu diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di kening permaisurinya itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai pakaian kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menutup pintu perlahan agar Cesia tidak terbangun.

Rath berjalan menuju hutan dengan senyuman bahagia, ia kembali kepada nisan batu itu untuk membuat janji untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk mereka yang berada disana. Di depan nisan batu itu, ia biasa mengenang kesalahannya. Rath datang hanya dengan membawa bunga dandelion dalam genggamannya. Ia taruh bunga itu—diselipkan diantara kerak batu. Kini ia memejamkan mata dan berkata dalam hatinya, ia memang tak akan sama seperti Lykouleon, namun ia pastikan bahwa cerita ini akan mempunyai akhir yang bahagia nantinya.

Rath tersenyum sebelum melangkah kembali menuju kerajaan. Diikuti angin berhembus menerbangkan bunga-bunga dandelion itu dari tangkainya.

_Kesetiaan itu akan selalu tertanam dalam diri Rath. Pada bangsa naga yang sudah memberikannya kasih sayang, dan untuk Cesia yang sudah memberikannya kepercayaan dan cinta._

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Just another short story. Or I think this is another failed story. Haha.. ****Every time I see these two I fall more and more in love with them. :)**


End file.
